With the rapid development of information processing and communication technology, IPTV, PDA, stereoscopic cinematography, 3D video and some diversity video services launched in succession, video coding show its wider development prospect in information processing and relevant area. However, the request of video quality is higher and higher, the performance index of digital video, for example, resolution, quality and frame rate improve fast while network bandwidth and memory space is limited. So, people raise some new request to video coding standard.
To obtain video coding scheme with low complexity, high quality and high compression ratio, ITU-T and ISO/IEC launched video compression standard, H.264/AVC in 2003, and in January 2010, they set up a JCT-VC (Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding) group. The proposal suggests that HEVC use mixed coding frame of H.264/AVC, developed new coding technology to solve the contradiction between compression ratio and coding complexity of today's coding standard to adapt various kinds of network transmission, loading more information processing work. The video coding standard and its' application technology which is real-time, with high compression ratio and high definition, has become one of the hottest research spot in signal and information processing area.
Up to now, many scholars have done a lot of research in fast video encoding or visual perception area, but less of these researches have combined two areas and study it in one coding frame to optimize video coding performance.
In visual perception characteristics area, someone use color, luminance, directions and skin color as four kinds of visual characteristics to calculate interest area, but they ignore motion visual characteristics. Someone combine motion, luminance intensity, human face and character as visual characteristics, to reach interest obtain through building a visual caution model; another researcher using motion and vein information to obtain interest area; or someone propose to obtain interest area by compression domain or by wavelet transform. Because of all of global motion estimation algorithm we built is too complex, so that the complexity of visual interest area algorithm is too difficult. Video coding technology based on human visual system, mainly focus on optimizing distribution scheme of bit resource, video image quality is guaranteed when bit resource is limited. But this is short of consideration incalculating distribution, and at the same time, as for additional calculation of visual perception analyzing is complex, attention is not enough, computational efficiency need to improve.
As for fast coding area, someone control motion estimation points, to realize fast coding at cost of losing of rate-distortion; someone control coding parameter to realize fast coding. But schemes above cannot distinguish the visual importance in different area of video image. Using same coding scheme for all coding content ignore the difference of video scene of human visual system.